Ilannaq
* Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without Creator Permission * An adopt from PinkRose, now owned by AFellowMercyMain |-|Ilomilo= Told you not to worry But maybe that’s a lie Honey, what’s your hurry? Won’t you stay inside? |-|Sorry= I’ve missed your calls for months it seems Don’t realize how mean I can be ‘Cause sometimes I can treat the people That I love like jewelry Appearance A little bit of effort has to be put into describing Ilannaq’s appearance. His build is dominantly like an IceWing’s, with serrated claws and face shape. His white horns curve slightly downward, and his blue spikes grow longer as they travel down his body. His wings are leaf-patterned but shaped like an IceWing’s, a bit large for his otherwise petite build. His main scales are the sky’s light blue, with your average blue adorning the top of his head, near the bottom of his neck, and his spikes. His spike-webbing, horns, and underbelly are all white like snow. His eyes, which are a bit small, are light green, one of his only physical traits that points towards being a hybrid. His wings are a light green-blue color, like frost-kissed leaves. A beautiful yet, unnoticeable trait. |-|Ilomilo= Remember not to get too close to stars They’re never gonna give you love like ours Where did you go? I should know, but it’s cold And I don’t want to be lonely So show me the way home I don’t wanna lose another life |-|Sorry= ‘Cause I can change my mind each day I didn’t mean to try you on But I still know your birthday And you’re mother’s favorite song Relationships Devoria: "She is my Star." -Ilannaq He loves her, truly, he is her earth, and she is his sun. They are the perfect couple, in both real and music terms. Condor: "We used to be friends..." -Ilannaq Past friend, present rival. That is all |-|Ilomilo= The world’s a little blurry But maybe it’s my eyes The friends I’ve had to bury They keep me up at night |-|Sorry= So I’m sorry to my unknown lover Sorry that I can’t believe that anybody ever really Starts to fall in love with me Sorry to my unknown lover Sorry I could be so blind Didn’t mean to leave you And all the good things that we had behind Personality Ilannaq is a good listener, and extremely selfless - but not to a harmful degree. He is, however, also insecure and fears being alone (even though he doesn't like large crowds, either). He can change his mind frequently, oftentimes ruining a friendship or romance, and usually makes decisions based on a one-time thought. He tries his hardest to fix things afterwards though, making things right is a specialty. He's a great singer, probably one of the best on the island, and he's outgoing enough to have a chance. He fears death more than anything, and while he isn't one for revenge, he wants justice for all. He hates making others feel bad, and when he does he usually tries to make them happy again - usually right away. |-|Ilomilo= Said I couldn’t love someone ‘Cause I might break If you’re gonna die, not by mistake So, where did you go? I should know, but it’s cold And I don’t wanna be lonely So tell me you’ll come home Even if it’s just a lie |-|Sorry= I run away when things are good I never really understood The way you laid your eyes on me The ways that no one ever could Backstory Ilannaq was, of course, born and raised on Freedom Island. He never moved out of his village, never really wanted more. Due to his nature friends were hard to come by, but it also kept away the always-unwanted bullies. His parents didn't live together, half-divorced, so he spent most of his time with his LeafWing mother. He likes to say his life really started when he met Devoria. He had met her when he was out collecting rocks - a pastime he grew out of - and he heard her crying. When he asked her what was wrong, he was a little shocked to hear her explain everything. It had simply just been a rough day. Ever since then, they were close. They were friends for a bit before falling in love. Ilannaq had a fair amount of trouble in his life - his mother didn't trust HiveWings, and she wanted him to be safe above all else - but he kept his focus on Devoria. It made a large but positive impact on their relationship. Ilannaq and Devoria realized they had a common dream, and since then they tried to become a singer duet of sorts, performing for their parents every now and then. Nothing exciting or eventful happened at all until Ilannaq and Devoria were nine. They were sitting beneath a tree, preparing and reviewing a song for the upcoming talent show of sorts, when Ilannaq was cut off mid-sentence, when they got a call from a big producer, wanting to put them on tour. The next few moments of his life went by in a blur. He and his lover were whisked away to the mainland to preform for people all over the country. |-|Ilomilo= I tried not to upset you Let you rescue me the day I met you I just wanted to protect you But now I’ll never get to |-|Sorry= And so it seems I broke your heart My ignorance has struck again I failed to see it from the start And tore you open ‘til the end Trivia * The normal-text lyrics are sung by Devoria; the text in italics is sung by Ilan; the text in bold is sung by both of them. * His favorite childhood memory was collecting rocks. Seriously * His favorite color is mint green, and he loves mint anything * he has only told Devoria of his fear of death, and feels the safest around her. |-|Ilomilo= So, where did you go? I should know, but it’s cold And I don’t wanna be lonely |-|Sorry= And so I’m sorry to my unknown lover Sorry that I can’t believe that anybody ever really Starts to fall in love with me Sorry to my unknown lover Sorry I could be so blind Didn’t mean to leave you And all of the things we had behind Gallery Feel free to add things for him if you’d like ^_^ File:Devoria_and_friend_aesthetic.png|Devoria & friend aesthetic by MKDragonet! Thank you! File:C9B70ABC-82A3-47A2-B749-0726E6763F2E.png|Original design by Wolves! File:Ilannaq_by_PinkRose06.png|Slightly modified and current design by me |-|Ilomilo= So tell me you’ll come home I don’t care if it’s a lie |-|Sorry= And someone will love you Someone will love you Someone will love you But someone isn’t me Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:Content (AFellowMercyMain)